In Our Own World
by Hige Suichi
Summary: Naruto has been waiting for Sasuke to come back to Konohagakure. When he does, business keeps them apart. SasuNaru
1. How It All Started

Hello. I am Suichi, Hige. I would like to note some things before you start reading my fanfiction. This story is based off of the anime and manga called Naruto. I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san, the artist and author of the series Naruto.

When I began writing this my knowledge on this was based on the information from the point where Sasuke left on his own (from Orochimaru). To the current chapters, my story line is incorrect. So, please note that this is not true in connection to the real story.

Otherwise, I'd like you to enjoy. After all, I had fun writing this. The story is told in Naruto's perspective.

--

In Our Own World

SasuNaru

Fanfiction

-スイチヒゲ-

Chapter One- How it all started

It's been four days since he's returned…Ever since I had heard that Uchiha Itachi was dead, I would stay by the gates of Konohagakure. It seemed like forever since I had seen him; Uchiha Sasuke.

Four days ago, he came in, almost in a staggered limp. He must have gone through so much to get here. The very moment I saw him, I left my post. He barely looked up at me, but in the small moment that he glanced at me, he smiled.

That smile caught me off guard; I mean have you ever seen that boy smile? It was…beautiful. His dark eyes glistened with some sort of transparent happiness.

Sasuke staggered over to me, his hands slowly rising, reaching for me. I found myself whispering his name as I reached for him as well.

After being close enough, I suppose, Sasuke let himself drop to the ground, trusting me to catch him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and slipped to the floor with him. Our eyes met, finally, after so many years. It was in those eyes that I hated with a deep passion…and in those eyes that I loved beyond belief. With a loud sigh Sasuke allowed himself to rest his head against my chest, and as he did, his grip on my waist strengthened.

I found myself breathless with all the emotions swelling up in my throat. My eyes flooded and I could feel the painful salt from my dirtied skin mix with those tears. Others gathered around, voices calling to me, but it was as if I couldn't see or hear them. I was in my own world…where there was only me and Sasuke.

"-uto."

"NARUTO!"

"What?!" I gasped as I awoke from my memories. If it wasn't abrupt enough being woken by yells, I opened my lids to see angry turquoise eyes right in my face. I let a startled yelp escape my throat as I backed up from my old friend and teammate. The girl stood back and crossed her arms impatiently. I gripped tightly onto my black t-shirt, trying to slow down my heartbeat.

When I finally caught my breath I spoke, "What is it Sakura?" I placed my normal goofy grin on. That's when she snapped; and I really mean she snapped! You could almost see the veins on her forehead bulging!

"What. Do. You. Mean. What.!.?." Sakura asked through gritted teeth. I tried to think what we were doing, but all I could seem to conjure up was images of Sasuke. "Eh…" I weakly laughed, knowing that I was screwed.

She pulled back her fist then let it go flying into my jaw. Even that "small" hit she gave me sent me back into the trunk of a tree. Yowch… She may look like a innocent, flower-picking girl when you first meet her, but once you pissed her off, your death contract was signed.

"We're on a mission Naruto! A MISSION! How can you be sleeping?!" She hissed at me angrily. I let my hands fall behind my head and my grin returned. "But it's only a D-rank mission. It's not that hard…" I stopped when I felt Sakura's burning glare piercing through me.

I ended up having to get up and help her out with this stupid mission. I, for one, thought that this mission was pointless. For ninjas at the Jonin rank, this sort of deed was an insult. Godaime said it was given to us because all the little ones were already busy, and because we hadn't been doing anything…too important. Secretly I believe that she's only trying to keep me away from Sasuke. She wanted to get to him first. It wasn't fair.

"Naruto? Are you sulking?" Sakura asked me as we brought back groceries of all sorts to an old lady's house who had assigned the mission. Apparently she had caught a terrible cold and could not go shopping herself.

"…No." I replied, restraining from looking her in the eye.

"…."

"…."

"You're lying." Sakura muttered. I quickly averted my attention to her. "Am not!" Sakura sighed, showing her disbelief. I let out a groan of annoyance.

"…You're angry that you haven't seen Sasuke for the past three days, aren't you." Ouch! Bull's-eye! My startled expression proved her theory correct. Sakura smiled sweetly at me. "Tomorrow is our day off, remember? You'll have time to catch up with Sasuke then, I imagine."

She's right. I had forgotten about that. Finally some time off! It was obvious I was much happier after hearing that. Then it stuck me; she would want to see Sasuke too, wouldn't she? I sort of wanted it to be just me and Sasuke… My thoughts were broken in by Sakura's giggle. "Eh?" I looked around. What did she think was so funny? "Don't worry. You can have your boy time with him tomorrow. Lee-kun's asked me to help him with a few things…Though, I'm not entirely sure what it is he's asking me to do."

It made me feel more relaxed to know that Sakura wouldn't be there. I wasn't meaning to be rude, but she was right. I did want my "boy-time" with Sasuke. I opened my eyes from that normal squint I did to pat her on the back. "Good luck with that." I chuckled and ran ahead to the door. I guess Sakura hadn't really realized that we were at our destination either by the surprised look she gave me when I had ran off.


	2. Deserted Street

Chapter two is up now. The real story and action starts here. Please keep reading. It will get better, I promise.

--

Chapter two-Deserted street

"Thanks a lot for the ramen!" I shouted back at the small booth restaurant. Ah, Ichiraku's ramen always tastes so good after a mission completed…well…It always tastes good. Tonight was quiet, and the sky was starless and clear where the bright half moon shown down on Konohagakure.

I honestly don't know how I got to Sasuke's apartment that night. I just was walking, enjoying the soft breeze… well, I guess my head was sort of up in the clouds and I could have very well walked into somebody; but there I was, standing in front of Sasuke's apartment complex. I glanced up at his windowsill, just to see if he got home that night. It was dark and it almost seemed to have a haunting aura around the area.

This was definitely odd. I checked my small, frog pocket-watch. It was 20:38. Sasuke should have been home by now. That's when I heard a door creak open and footsteps closing in. "Uzumaki, Naruto?" An old lady questioned, squinting her eyes a bit. I guess I was a bit surprised and I jumped slightly. I let out a nervous laugh. "Hi, yes. That's me." The woman seemed to have a stern look in her eyes. "Are you here to see if the Uchiha boy has returned?" She questioned me again. "Uhh.. Yes, yes I am. Um, is he here?" I stammered, pointing at his window. Why was I so nerve-wrecked?

Staying where she was, she answered my question, "I'm sorry. Apparently ever since he had left abruptly, his bills stacked up since then and the poor boy isn't able to pay them off." I responded with a look of shock. "Wh-..do you-..could he be-.." I stuttered, not really sure what sentence I wanted to go with.

The lady frowned and shook her head. I think she understood what I was trying to ask and replied, "I'm sorry. I have no idea where your friend is now. I would like to help you since you are such a great help in Konoha, but I'm afraid I cannot." I let my head drop in disappointment but quickly built up the happy-go-lucky character I've always been so good at playing and smiled at her. "Thank you for your help. Take care."

I didn't even give the poor old lady time to respond before I had jumped off. In the short time that it took from Sasuke's house to mine, my mind seemed blank. I was at a loss for, not only words, but all thoughts as well.

I stepped up to the door of my apartment building when I heard a tin can rolling on the floor. It also sounded like someone had fallen from behind the building. Without much of a second thought, I hurried to the back of the building only to trip over nothing. I moaned and rubbed my nose. Oh, right, the sound! I glanced up. There he was! Right under my apartment window too!

Sasuke lay on the ground as if he had fainted. Slowly I walked up to him. I steadily lowered myself to the ground. He had a giant blanket bundled around his lanky body, but, from where I was standing (sitting), that was all he was wearing. I took a quick scan of the area. Yep. His clothes were thrown down lazily and he had probably collapsed soon after. Lucky for Sasuke the building behind me had no windows facing his direction and no one lived in the room below me.

My eyes couldn't move from Sasuke's beautiful, yet worn and tired face. If you listened hard enough you could hear his soft, shallow breathing. I carefully wiped back some of hair that had fallen in his face. I guess I could see why all the girls had liked him…But, in truth, I had already known why they liked him…I probably understood more of who Sasuke was than they did too. I wonder what he's like now. I let out a noiseless sigh and smiled.

It was soon after that I come up with my ingenious plan! Quietly I hopped onto my feet and grabbed Sasuke's clothes. I took another look at Sasuke sleeping peacefully before I ran up to my room.

Only moments later I was back down and staring at Sasuke again. Now, the question was how to bring him to my room without waking him from his slumber.

Well, easiest said, I managed, until I got halfway to my bed. The first sign was a low moan and tired movements. I froze where I stood, my teeth clenched tightly and my eyes shut firmly as if I was truly afraid of his waking up.

But it was in one swift movement that I abruptly opened my eyes. Sasuke's hands were slowly wrapping around my waist. "Na..uto" He whispered, it barely audible. I mouthed his name as tears welled up in my eyes. He was still asleep but a small smile had formed on his face. Maybe it was my scent or even how I felt to him that allowed him to be aware of my presents. I squeezed my grip on him a little as if to send him a small hug back.

He really is different. It may be just how he was when he dreamed, but I was happy to have him back in my life again.

I laid him on my bed as lightly as I could. I paused over his blanket. He was the same gender as me, why was I so flushed at taking his blanket away to tuck him into my bed? I decided against it. If something like that made me nervous in the first place, there was probably a reason to it. I started to stand back up when Sasuke's hand shot up at me, faster than that of a bullet. He gripped onto my wrist, but he was still unconscious. I could feel the warmth of my blood reaching to my ears.

After a few seconds Sasuke's hand fell limp and he tossed to his side in the bed with a moan, already getting comfortable. I placed my left hand on my burning cheek. My gapping stare soon morphed into a warm smile. "Sasuke…"


End file.
